


Friendship

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Friendship, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Friends" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Everyone knew that Jack was his best friend, but few knew how close Daniel and Sam were.

Sam was an intellectual. She had studied and earned a PhD, and even though her's was in science, she and Daniel often spoke the same language - Geek.

They would often spend hours working late in their labs until one ran out of coffee and grabbed the other for a midnight commissary run.

In the darkened kitchen, they shared their feelings of inadequacy - one as a woman and one as a civilian - and they conspired to techo-babble Jack to death during briefings.

Daniel had never been close to many people, but he was grateful that Sam was willing to be his friend.


End file.
